clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence: The Beginning
}} Cadence: The Beginning is the debut album of DJ, also singer & dancer, Cadence, who works at the Night Club in Club Penguin, released her album on November 14, 2009 and became quite a hit. She collaborated with DJ Crow for the album. The genre was claimed to be R&B, Pop & Dance and was signed to Club Penguin Music Records under the label "Music Industry". It was recorded within 6 months and released the next month. The album got quite mixed reviews - some critics liked the album but thought that there should of been more tracks and that the album was too short. Background After she started managing the Night Club, Cadence soon stuck to her stage name, Cadence (her middle name), and lost the full name, Jennette Cadence Williams. She started coming regularly and danced, gave out autographs, and also got private singing lessons by DJ Crow, who was soon working on his debut album, which was due to release in 2009. So her music career took off just in April 2009, when she sung on a Friday DJ Digital Nyt, and then DJ Crow took her to the record label, Music Industry, and signed her up to the label. After buying DJ Crow's debut album, Crow - The Hard Times - she heard his rapping and singing, and decided to make her own debut album, with the help of Crow. She started recording for the album in April, and finished in October. The album consists of 9 songs by her, and she released three of them as singles. One of the singles features DJ Crow. The album is produced by Crow too, because many producers did not produce for small Club Penguin artists. Other producers were Big Music Co. - who produced Crow's debut album, and Lil Wade, who produced a couple of tracks. The album released and was quite a success. The album was a big thing for Cadence, and is currently working on her next album, "Causing Mayhem", and has completed half the soundtrack already. It is expected to release around the same time as the Penguin Band's debut album in December 2010. Recording The recording started on April 12, 2009 in "Club Penguin Recording Studios" (which is extremely hidden near the Mine Shack). DJ Crow was there for the whole month and helped record and produce the tracks from then up until July 16. Then "Lil Wade" and "Big Music Co." came in and finished up on October 27. During the time they were there, Cadence revealed hefty information about recording. "I met up with Crow after he flew in from NCP, and then we went to the studio and we had a lot of fun recording - just the two of us. He is a really talented DJ and artist. I was honored to work with him." She then talked about recording and the other producers. "Recording is hard, but if you want to make the album perfect then you have to work your best. I wanted Lil Wade to collab with me on some songs. Originally Crow was going to produce them but Lil Wade offered instead. I got Big M in it after Crow persuaded him to work with me. He said that he was really impressed and he said it was a joy to work with me. The same goes back to him from me. They've all been great - but for my next album I'm gonna collab with much more people." Singles * The first single is "The Beginning" and released on August 8, 2009 for digital downloads, and a week later it was available for CD single. It reached number 1, but only stayed for 3 weeks, then slipped down to number 2 on the Antarctica Top 40, and then to number 9, where it stayed as a non-mover for 2 weeks. Then in the UnitedTerra Singles Chart, it stayed #1 for more weeks, six. Then moved down to number 3, which it stayed in the Top 10 for 4 weeks, then slowly went down in the Top 20, then slipped off. Though it was still a great success for Cadence. * The second single, "Feeling to Dance" released for CD single and digital downloads on December 18, 2009, and went to number 1 on the Antarctica Top 40, and stayed there for 2 weeks, then came out the Top 10 immediately. It went to number 1 in Club Penguin too, but stayed in the Top 10 for 6 weeks. It managed to get number 5 in UnitedTerra. * The last single, "Could've Been You" was released on February 16, 2010 on CD and digital download and features Cadence. It charted number 3 on the UTR Singles Chart and number 2 in the USA Singles Chart - it had managed to get a number 1 on the CP Singles Chart though. It is one of the most successful singles of the album although it had not managed a number 1 in the home country. Track listing Reception Commercial performance The album debuted at number 1 on the CP Albums Chart on November 15, 2009, the day after the release of the album. It spent 4 weeks at number 1, then dropped down one place - the next week, it was at number 5, then seven, then eleven. It spent 20 weeks in the Top 40. For the Antarctican Top 40 Albums, it also went number 1, but stayed at the top for 5 weeks, then dropped out of the Top 10 within 5 more weeks. It was in the Top 40 for 30 weeks. It charted a week later on the UnitedTerra Albums Chart, and stayed number 1 for 3 weeks, and came out the Top 10 in three weeks, and stayed in the Top 40 for 12 weeks. "Cadence: The Beginning" also went number 2 on the Freezeland Albums of 100, and number 15 in Pengolia. Critical response Upon its release, "Cadence: The Beginning" received generally positive reviews from most music critics, based on an aggregate score of 56/100 from the Penguin Official Music Charts. Ratings similar to out-of-one-hundred include the local magazine, "MusicWeekly", gave the album 60/100. Magazines and music critics that gave the album an out-of-ten rating ranged from 4 to 8 ratings. Critics gave stars from 3 to 5 stars. Ratings were all similar to those listed, and many loved the album. Websites gave a written review, describing the details of the album and if the writer of the review liked it or not, and gave certain ratings. Negative comments talked about how short the album was and that there were not even songs on the album, but the album was overall rated average, but not the greatest. Music The genre of music in the album is mostly R&B and dance, but some songs have a R&B-pop genre. With most of the songs that DJ Crow produced, they were R&B, hip-hop and rap (only the ones he featured in were hip-hop and rap). The instrumental mostly sounded R&B and pop. Lil Wade focused on the hip-hop/rap side in the ones he produced, and Big Music Co. did the R&B and dance songs with Cadence. The only features in the album is "Lil Wade" and Crow. Cadence has much more features in her second studio album. Chart performance See also * DJ Crow * Penguin Official Music Charts * Club Penguin Music Records * Penguin Band * Gary the Gadget Guy * Club Penguin Island Category:Music Category:Studio albums